


Round Two

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M, trillie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story where Mike stays late after practice one night, and when the other two return, he gets suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

“Around the arm, through the hand. Around the arm, through the hand,” I thought to myself as I wrapped up the chord from the amp. I was the last one at practice this time- Billie and Tré had gone upstairs to chill and I was on a role, so I didn’t stop playing for 30 more minutes. I was fine with them leaving- they both had been oddly distracted by each other all practice. I guess it was an inside joke because I still didn’t get what was so amusing that they had to keep smiling at each other.  
Suddenly, the door to the Armstrong basement opened and the two of them walked down, one behind the other. There was something odd, but I wasn’t sure what yet. “Hey, Mikey. Practice late, huh?” Tré asked in his higher-than-average voice with a little bit of a giggle. Why the hell was he so cheerful? It was two in the morning, for fuck's sake!  
“Yeah, man. Got Pulling Teeth down pat though, so it was worth it.” My two friends plopped down on the couch in front of where we practiced and snickered to themselves. I walked up and stood in front of them. “What the hell is so funny, guys? You two have been acting weird all night!”  
I began to notice that their hair was a bit overly ruffled and their skin was shinier than it should have been. “Billie, is your shirt inside out?” I asked with great confusion. The two men looked at each other and smiled again. Then it hit me. “Oh my god! You guys smell like sex. Why do you smell like sex?!” I knew why. Clearly they had been having sex. Billie burst out laughing and Tré followed shortly thereafter in a similar fashion.  
I wasn’t surprised, to be honest. Although neither had ever mentioned anything, I knew both of them had a thing for guys and, more importantly, a thing for each other. I just laughed along with them (although not quite as hard), shaking my head and I rolled my eyes. Turning around to continue cleaning up, the laughter faded and suddenly I heard footsteps. Before I could even turn all the way around I heard the basement door slam and the two were gone- just like that. “Hum,” I said aloud, tuning back around. “Round two.”


End file.
